New Frihetmärk
The Independant Republic of Frihetmärk (Freet - mark [ Freedom-land ]), commonly reffered to as Frihetmärk, the IRF (or I.R.F.) and sometimes Frihetmärk'repek'indek (Freet - mark - repek - eendek Freedomland Republic) is an independent, self-governing constitutional monarchic republic (wherein a monarch holds all executive and judicial power, and a council of four elected officials and one selected by the monarch decide laws) state consisting of two provinces in Southern Caerundal. The provinces, Frihetmärk'den and Kokek'den, are contiguous and are located surrounding Lake Julom (Yoo - lom), the northernmost lake on the southernmost major island of southern caerundal. History On the solus 3570 AET Brajer Eiren and several thousand of his followers start the civilization of New Frihetmärk amongst the ruins of Ancient Frihetmärk. On the solus 3573 AET The National Park of Iskel'Lar'Julom [ Island of Lake Julom ] is created. It was concieved to protect the Ancient Frihetmärkan architecture that would otherwise have been lost to time without Brajer Eiren's foresight. This eventually became a major tourist attraction in the next thousand years. On the solus 3601 AET New Frihetmärk began diplomatic relations with several Southern States This marked the rebirth of Frihetmärkan participation in Southern Caerundan international culture. They almost immediately began trading for basic supplies. Luckily the gold mines of the ancient times still held much gold yet to mine so they were quickly able to obtain any item they needed. On the solus 3645 AET New Frihetmärkan Archeologist Kel Jenis discovers underground ruins of Ancient Frihetmärk under the National Park of Iskel'Lar'Julom. The underground ruins proved Kel's theory that the Ancient Frihetmärkans buried their dead in underground krypts instead of burning them as was the normal method of that age. This discovery rebooted the field of archeology in New Frihetmärk. On the solus 3700 AET the Hydrolic Age Began. The inventions of this era included aquaducts, waterpistons, controlled irregation and much more. These inventions revolutionized the Frihetmärkan way of life. On the solus 3972 AET the Monarch of New Frihetmärk suggested the reconstruction of the city of Frihetmärk to better include the technologies of the Hydrolic Age, but is denied due to the mass displacement that would require. On the solus 4113 AET New Frihetmärk becomes a great nation when they re-found the city of Kokekmark. The country is split into provinces for easy rule (Kokek'den and Frihet'den Hold and Freedom Hold). The new city of Kokekmark was built in the way that the monarch had wished Frihetmärk be reconstructed to back in 3972 AET. The new city proved to have a much more efficient layout due to technological advancements. This eventually led to the Frihetmärkan council's forced decision to reconstruct the city of Frihetmärk. On the solus 4240 AET reconstruction of the City of Frihetmärk began, causing a mass displacement of all peoples. The last family was given a home again in 4284 AET when the reconstruction had been completed. Between the soli 4427-4440 AET the 30's Drought occured, but thanks to the invention and construction of aquaducts the civilization of Frihetmärk is saved from lack of water. Between the soli 4898 and 5240 AET Horseracing, Fencing and Boxing gain national recognition and respective leagues for competition which many young Frihetmärkans aspire to be a part of and many old Frihetmärkans drink alcoholic beverages while watching games of. By the solus 5600 AET Frihetmärk became a major producer of manufactured goods in Southern Caerundal. They used hydrolic technology in assembly lines to manufacter simple goods by the hundreds and export them incredibly cheaply all across SC. On the solus 5800 AET it is reported that the last major vein of gold had completely run dry in the Frihetmärkan mines. It looked like one of the major components to Frihetmärkan success had a time limit, and it was running out fact. By 5900 AET a massive economic depression had occured due to the loss of income from gold, and on 5960 AET the economy crashed. To this day the economy is slowly healing from the devastation that losing gold income cost. Culture The peoples of New Frihetmärk are incredibly diverse, with a major population of dwarves, humans and elves with many minorites including orcs, fae, halflings and gnomes. This created an incredibly unique culture that to this day cannot be seen anywhere else in all of Uthrandir. Archetectual influences can be seen throught the country of many different types of peoples, and many more creative archetecture pieces may also be seen that can only be said to have ever been Frihetmärkan. Thanks to this unique history New Frihetmärk contains some of the most amazing archeological findings of the last millenium. Although much of the archeological studies go underappreciated they are often directly funded by the monarch and are kept alive in that way. Holidays King/Queen's Day: Celebrating the birthday of the current monarch. Varies on date depending on the current Monarch. Galatea 102, Cycle of Life - National Day: First celebrated on 3657 AET when the monarch of the time wished that there be a day to celebrate the achievements of New Frihetmärk. People often host large feasts on this day. In the next few hundred years after this holiday's conception many traditions were added including the singing of the national anthem in the streets at midnight and during the feasts people would go around the table reciting famous poems written by New Frihetmärkan poets. Faith In the civilization of Frihetmärk amongst the many freedoms that the monarch provides the people, one is the freedom of faith. Any may choose to practice faith in any way they please, so long as they do not attempt to combine faiths they may practice them all independently along with their respective magics. However, even with all of this religious freedom many are either completely aethiestic or simply abstain from the majority of the practice of magic and faith. This is a direct result of what the Cobalt Order, the leaders of faith and magic during the last time that it was a major international force in teh world, did to the nations of the south. They condemned hundreds of thousands to death without even attempting, at least in the eyes of many Frihetmärkans, to cure the disease. Interestingly enough this lack of faith provided the support for what later became the Hydrolic Revolution. Putting the fate of Frihetmärk on the course of technological advancement. Technology Frihetmärkans pride themselves with they incredibly unique inventions and constructions that are not found anywhere else in all of Uthrandir. The main power of their contemporary technologies comes from hydrolics, a science first discovered by Frihetmärkans roughly three hundred years ago. Many of the technological and magical advancements of other civilizations are mirrored with this technology, but using entirely different means to creating them. For instance many other civilizations use steam power to create things such as airships, but Frihetmärkans found ways to create waterships of incredible size that run off the very water in which they reside. Hydrolic machinery, although very powerful is also quite often incredibly large- much larger than any other counterpart you may find. These traits leave the cities of Frihetmärk to be some of the most unique in the world, with large aquaducts coming off of greatmountains bringing water from high places and hydrolic high-speed rail systems that push carts underground all across the country at speeds that would make any steam engine jealous. Due to the economic depression of the last century however, much of these contraptions have fallen into disrepair as the government desperately attemps to find ways to increase income and decrease cost.